After the Blackout
by JayandNyamakelove
Summary: (Takes place after Episode 28) The ninja have shut down the power and the nindroids are no more. Or are they? But on a trip to the junkyard, something horrible happens that will change Jay's life forever. Also, Zane is crushed that P.I.X.A.L. is gone. Will he snap and hurt his friends? Much better then summary. Warning: Violence and language. (Jay/Nya/Cole) (Zane/P.I.X.A.L.)
1. Chapter 1

The ninja had just shut off the power. The nindroid army ceased to function. However, so did P.I.X.A.L.. Thunder and lightning boomed behind them. The white ninja held the lifeless android in his arms.

"S-She's... gone..." Zane muttered.

"Zane..." Cole began.

"You knew, didn't you?" Zane asked softly.

No one answered.

"Answer the damn question!" Zane shouted.

The other ninja and Nya were shocked by his vocabulary.

"Zane, look..." Kai started. "We didn't want to tell you because-"

"Because you thought I wouldn't want to go through with it?!" Zane questioned.

"No. We just knew how much it would hurt you." Cole responded.

"But this hurts more. My friends. My brothers... betraying me." Zane whispered. "I... loved her."

"Zane... I know what you mean. If I lost Nya, well I wouldn't be able to function." Jay said while pointing to his girlfriend.

"Zane, I know this hurts, but we had to do this. For the greater good. I mean if we could bring her back we would." Nya said softly.

"Fix her!" Zane commanded while pointing at Jay.

"W-What?" Jay asked nervously.

"I said, Fix her. You're an inventor. Do something." Zane said.

"Yeah, but... I-I can't just... I mean... There is no power for her to run on." Jay stuttered.

Zane snapped. He leaped forward and tackled Jay down.

"What are you- Ugh!" Jay was cut off by Zane punching him in the face.

"If you're such a genius and an amazing inventor, like you always brag about, why can't you repair her?!" Zane yelled.

"Zane, get off of Jay, now." Cole commanded while pulling on Zane. Zane turned and kicked Cole back.

"Stay out this!" Zane growled.

"Hey, break it up!" Kai shouted angrily. Nya was shocked.

"Zane, please get off of Jay." Nya choked out.

Zane gasped.

"Oh my. I don't know what got into me. I'm so sorry Jay." Zane said while helping his friend up.

"I-I-It's okay. M-Maybe we can. I mean... not here. Maybe my parents junkyard." Jay said fearfully.

Zane nodded and smiled.

"Okay, let's get moving." Zane said while picking up P.I.X.A.L..

Everyone looked around shocked.

"Are you alright Jay?" Nya asked Jay softly.

"I guess so." Jay said. "Let's move though so we don't have another... _incident_."

Nya smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"Wait, how are we going to get to your parents house?" Kai asked.

"I guess we are gonna have to take the long way." Cole groaned.

"If it's for P.I.X.A.L.." Zane said. "I'll do anything."

The group soon began their long journey to Jay's parent's junkyard.


	2. Chapter 2

"We're finally here!" Jay exclaimed.

The ninja had stopped the night before in the forest to rest, despite Zane's protests. They had then travelled the next day until finally reaching Ed and Edna's Scrap n' Junk at noon. The junkyard had also been updated with new technology such as a better security system and motion sensors. Jay walked up the gate to be greeted by a small robot with a camera on its head.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Said the small robot.

"It's Jay... Ed and Edna's son." Jay said with slight annoyance.

The robot took a moment before speaking.

"Ah! Jay Walker! You're parents are inside the junkyard. You and you're friends may enter." The robot said happily.

"You're name is Jay Walker?" Kai said while grinning.

Jay sighed. "Unfortunately... Yes." Jay said.

The others broke out laughing.

"Jay Walker! Don't cross the street!" Cole joked.

A large blush spread over Jay's face. Everyone was laughing. Even Nya.

"You never told me your last name was... Walker." Nya said while trying to hold back laughs.

"And you wonder why." Jay spoke softly before entering the junkyard. After getting all their chuckles out, the others soon followed him.

"Jay?" Jay's father, Ed said.

"Hey dad." Jay responded.

"Hey, uh... Edna! Jay's here! And he uh... brought some friends!" Ed called out.

Edna immediately burst out of the trailer.

"Jay! My baby!" Edna shouted before squeezing Jay in a bear hug.

"Hey mom." Jay muttered. "Can you let me go now, my friends are watching."

"Oh, you brought you're friends didn't you?" Edna asked. "Even the pretty girl."

"Mom!" Jay shouted while trying to fight the blush over his face.

"We're only here for help."

"Oh, what do you need?" Ed asked his son.

"Well, um... Zane." Jay said while looking to the white ninja.

"I need your assistance to bring her back online." Zane said as he held up P.I.X.A.L..

"How'd she get turned off?" Ed questioned. "We cut the power to Ninjago City and P.I.X.A.L. was deactivated with it. But wait, how is this place running?" Jay said.

"Oh, we have a backup generator." Ed chuckled. "But it seems that may not do for her."

"I think I know what will." Zane said.

"You do?" Ed asked.

Zane then revealed his unique power source.

"I've never seen anything like that." Jay said shocked.

"Perhaps we could give it to her." Zane said slowly.

"Not all of it, or else you would go offline. Maybe if we cut it in half..." Ed said.

Zane nodded.

"Follow me inside, Zane." Ed said to the nindroid.

"Need some help?" Jay asked his father.

"I don't think so. But if I do, I'll call you." Ed responded to his son.

Jay nodded and joined into a conversation with Kai and Cole.

Nya smiled and looked at Jay and then Cole. She shook her head. 'Oh, what am I supposed to do?' She asked herself. Jay was her boyfriend and they had been together for almost 2 years now, but Cole was her 'perfect match'. Nya had no idea what to do. They were both amazing guys and great fighters. But they were so different. Jay was lighthearted and funny, while Cole was levelheaded and serious. They were also both very intelligent, something she liked in a guy. Nya sighed dreamily, imagining herself with both of them.

Jay then slipped away from the others and went behind a pile of tires. Making sure no one was watching, he got down on one knee and practiced.

"Nya, will you marry me?" Jay asked to thin air. He heard chuckling and turned to see Kai.

"Look, Kai... I uh..." Jay begun.

"Relax dude, I trust you with her." Kai said smiling.

Jay shook his head.

"Oh, she'd never say yes. She's too perfect!" Jay cried out.

"You'll do fine, trust me." Kai said while winking.

"Thanks Kai." Jay said.

"Anytime." Kai returned.

**Sometime later...**

"Uh, what happened?" Zane asked as he woke up.

"Well, it seems that the procedure was a success!" Ed said with a large grin. "And there is someone who wants to see you..."

Zane gasped at what he saw... P.I.X.A.L. was standing right in front of him. And was that a smile?

"Zane!" She cried out as she hugged him.

"P.I.X.A.L.!" Zane said as he returned the hug. "Thank you, Ed. Thank you!"

"No thanks is needed..." Ed said.

Zane and P.I.X.A.L. rushed outside to tell the others.

"Guys!" Zane shouted.

Everyone came at once and smiled.

"Wow! She's back." Cole said.

"Zane, I'm so happy for you!" Nya said.

"It actually worked! Good job Zane!" Jay said but froze when he heard a loud noise.

"Jay, get out of here!" Ed shouted as a huge flame erupted in the trailer.

"What the hell!?" Jay shouted.

There were nindroids everywhere. Setting fire to the junkyard. Jay heard a scream that sounded like his mother's.

"Mom!" Jay cried out as fire spread.

"We need to go!" Kai shouted!

"Not without my parents!" Jay cried.

He felt himself being dragged out by Cole. Jay caught a glimpse of what looked like Sensei Wu.

"No!" Jay shouted as the junkyard exploded into flames. He fell to his knees, tear pouring down his face.

"My parents are... gone." Jay said sadly.

"Jay." Nya spoke softly before hugging him tightly.

But Jay didn't hear anything. He fell down and lost consciousness...


	3. Chapter 3

Jay had been unconscious for 3 days. He had an extremely high fever and had called for Nya several times in his sleep. The other ninja couldn't find any nindroids or Jay's parents in the destroyed junkyard. They had set up a camp close to where the junkyard had once stood. Nya walked into the tent that held the sick blue ninja. She gently placed her hand on his forehead and smiled. His fever had finally broken. Nya leaned forward and sweetly kissed his forehead.

"Please feel better Jay." She whispered into his ear.

Tears began to fall out her eyes. Nya knew all of the pain, that Jay would go through when he woke up. Jay's parents were gone. Or were they? Maybe the nindroids could have taken them. However, the junkyard was no more. To other people, the junkyard is just... a junkyard, but to Jay, it's his home, and Nya understood that. The sobs began to overtake her. She always thought of Ed and Edna as her second parents. And this tragedy brought back the horrible memories of her own parents' deaths. Nya held Jay's hand and began to cry softly into his pillow. She cried for the loss of both of their parents, and for the near loss of their love. Nya wasn't sure if she truly loved Jay. She just couldn't get out of her mind what that machine had said. Nya whished that she would have never tried that stupid match maker. But it was too late, and now she began to see Cole differently. But what about Jay? She couldn't just abandon him. There was no doubt that he loved her. He would give his life for her, but would Nya do the same? She shook her head. Forget about this problem right now. Jay needed her. Nya heard groaning and looked up. Jay was awake.

"H-hey Nya..." Jay whispered.

Nya immediately wanted to jump on him and kiss him. But she knew that that wouldn't be such a good idea as Jay was just now recovering from a fever.

She kissed his lips lightly and then whispered,

"Glad to see, you're feeling better." Nya looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and smiled.

"H-how long was I out?" Jay asked.

"Three days..." Nya responded.

"Oh, I had a horrible dream... the junkyard had burned down and my parents had been killed." Jay said sadly. "I'm so glad it was a dream..." Jay stopped as he saw Nya's face.

Tears began to fall out of both or their eyes.

"Oh my god..." Jay muttered. He began to cry.

Nya threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe it... my parents are..." Jay couldn't finish. He then started to bawl like a baby.

"Jay..." Nya cried out as she cuddled her boyfriend close.

He cried hard into her shoulder. She was patient with him and rubbed his back and caressed his brown hair. Nya kissed his cheek gently. After about ten minutes of this, Jay pulled away with red eyes. It broke Nya's heart to see him like this. She'd never seen him cry before.

"I failed... I couldn't save them." Jay moaned. "I'm a failure."

"Don't talk like that Jay!" Nya shouted. Her voice then softened "There was nothing you could have done."

"Yes there was! I could have pulled them out or fought the nindroids or..." Jay said softly. "My parents are gone..."

"They may not be... I mean... we couldn't find their bodies... they could have gotten out." Nya whispered.

"Oh come on... you know that's not true..." Jay wailed. Jay took her hands and said,

"You are all that have left. The only thing I truly love. I love Nya, so much..." Jay then leaned forward and kissed her.

At Nya was surprised by his confession, but soon wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. The kiss had been salty from the tears, but it was slow and loving. It soon became more passionate and after about a minute, they both pulled away breathless. After staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds, Nya had crawled into Jay's lap and snuggled against his chest. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.

"Jay! You're better!" Kai greeted the blue ninja as he came out of the tent with Nya.

"Glad to see you're okay." Cole said with a grin.

"Thanks guys." Jay said slowly.

Zane soon came running into the camp.

"...H-Hello Jay." Zane said with a smile.

"Hey Zane." Jay returned.

However, something was rather alarming about Zane. He usually ran much faster than that and didn't nearly get as tired. Jay's inner thoughts were broken in by Cole's booming voice.

"Now that you're feeling okay, we need to get moving. The nindroids are somehow back and not to mention that they somehow found us last time."

"So you're saying they could be headed here right now?" Kai asked with concern.

"I'm not sure, but we can't take any chances." Cole answered the fire ninja.

"Jay, are you okay?" Nya asked worried.

Jay didn't answer and walked up to P.I.X.A.L..

"Hello Jay, how might I be of service?" The android asked.

Jay didn't respond and quickly walked around P.I.X.A.L. and lifted up her purple robe.

"What are you doing!? Zane asked angrily.

Something red lit up and flashed.

"What is that?" Nya asked her boyfriend.

Jay hesitated before answering

"A tracking device."


	4. Chapter 4

The ninja stood their shocked. The tracking device on P.I.X.A.L.s' back lit up and flashed a bright red. Zane stood silent for a few moments before pushing Jay back and examining the tracker.

"Did you know about this?" Zane asked the android.

"No, I had no idea." P.I.X.A.L. responded.

"Wait, so that means that the nindroids no exactly where we are?" Kai asked.

"Yep." Jay said through gritted teeth.

Zane became angry and quickly shouted,

"It's not her fault! There's no way she could have know-"

"My parents are dead because of you!" Jay shouted angrily. He balled his hands into fists and felt like he was either going to explode with anger, or burst into tears.

"I'm sorry. Nothing can describe my guilt." P.I.X.A.L. said softly. Ever since Zane had given her half of his power source, P.I.X.A.L. had begun to feel emotion.

"Zane, I'm sorry, but she can't come with us." The black ninja said to the nindroid.

"Of course she can, if w-we stick together... then we can..." Zane tried to say but failed.

"I'm sorry bro, but she's a danger to us all." Kai said.

Zane bowed his head. He knew that they were right, but couldn't except it. He wouldn't.

"No! You're wrong! I won't let her go!" Zane cried.

"Zane... it's okay. My job is to assist... and if assisting means leaving, then I will gladly go for the rest of you to complete the mission." P.I.X.A.L. said to the ninja of ice.

"No... I can't..." Zane mumbled.

"Zane, I know this is a hard choice... but you need to do this. Remember what our mission is. To save the city and stop the Overlord for good." Nya said gently.

"You know we're right... you have to do this." Kai spoke.

"But... we went through all of this trouble to save her... and just to... get rid of her?" Zane choked out.

"I know... but we must do this, or we'll all be at risk." Nya said.

All eyes were on Zane. He held his head down is shame.

"No... I cannot do this... she's all I have left..." Zane mumbled.

"Zane..." Cole begun but was cut off.

"How dare you! To ask me to get rid of P.I.X.A.L.! You're being selfish." Zane shouted.

Jay had kept his mouth shut to avoid saying something that he would regret. But this was pushing it. his blood was boiling and his instincts told him to tackle Zane. Nya must have realized this and reached her hand out and touched his. She shook her head gently, telling him mentally. 'Please don't.'

"I will not leave her! And I don't care what happens if we do." Zane said angrily.

That was it for Jay.

"Then fuck you!" Jay said with hatred. Everyone gasped. Jay never cursed and if he did, it wasn't in hatred.

"What did you just say?" Zane questioned.

"I said fuck you. If you're not gonna help, then go away! We don't need a little whiney bitch on our team." Jay said in pure anger.

"Jay! Stop!" Cole commanded.

"You shut the hell up!" Jay shouted.

"Jay... please stop..." Nya said to her boyfriend.

Jay froze. He immediately felt remorse for his words.

"Zane... I'm sorry... I didn't mean that..." Jay choked.

Zane frowned and raised his hand to strike Jay but stopped as he heard a loud bang. The nindroids were hear.

"Everyone, GO!" Cole shouted as fighters bombed their camp.

There were nindroids everywhere. Kai dueled one but was tripped by the Mindroid and fell into the mud. Mindroid giggled in amusement.

"You think that's funny you little asshole?" Kai asked the robot to which he nodded.

"Well take this! NINJA GO!" Kai shouted as he created a tornado of fire and threw the nindroid into a nearby tree.

Jay dodged a well aimed laser blast from a nindroid and knocked it back with his techno blade. However, he heard a scream that made him freeze. A nindroid was holding Nya up by the throat.

"Nya!" Jay cried out. He leapt forward, and with all of his strength, slammed his techno blade into the nindroid's head.


	5. Chapter 5

Jay let out a loud grunt as he dug his Techno Blade deeper and deeper into the nindroid's head. Sparks exploded everywhere as the robot shook and convulsed. The droid finally released its hold of Nya and collapsed to the ground. Panting, Jay looked over to his girlfriend who was slumped against a tree

"Are you okay?" He asked Nya as he rushed over to her.

"Y-Yeah... Thanks Jay." Nya gasped before pecking his cheek quickly.

Jay smiled and offered her a hand up to which she accepted.

"Let's go see if the others are okay." Jay begun as he walked forward.

Behind the ninja and the samurai, the downed nindroid rose slowly and walked up to the lightning ninja.

"Jay! Look out!" Nya cried out as she saw the shadow from behind them.

Jay immediately jerked his head around and gasped. He raised his hands to defend himself from the oncoming attack of the robot he thought he had destroyed. However, the nindroid did not attack. Instead, he bowed.

"I am at your service master." The android said happily with a rather high pitched, excited voice.

Both Jay and Nya stared wide eyed at the robot's actions and appearance. It's red eyes, were now an electric blue and the purple outline of its black robes was a blue that mirrored the color of its 'master'.

"Wait... So you're on our side now?" Jay asked confused.

"Yes sir. I'm eternally loyal to you and shall follow every order without question." The nindroid began.

"Well, do you have a name or something?" Jay questioned.

"Yes. I am Nindroid unit B-Z53-R921H." The droid spoke mechanically.

"That's way too long to remember. How about... Beezee?" Jay said with while holding his hands out.

"Beezee?" Nya asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't know... It's easier to say then B-Z57-P4T- or whatever it is." Jay countered.

"Beezee! I love it!" Beezee squealed happily.

"Well, looks like I come up with the best names in all of Ninjago- Waa!" Jay was cut off by a nindroid tackling him down.

"Master! Watch out!" Beezee shouted. He pulled out a silver katana and knocked his opponent back. Flipping over the droid, he decapitated it in one quick movement and shoved a sai into the neck. Beezee then kicked the headless droid down the hill and it rolled into a nearby creek.

"Whoa..." Jay muttered.

"That's not all!" Beezee cried out as he pressed a red button on his wrist. The sai within the downed nindroid lit up and created a small explosion.

Jay and Nya stood shocked. There were both thinking the same thing, 'What a badass this machine is.'

Beezee chuckled lightly.

"I'm flattered that my masters think so highly of me. And before you ask, I have the ability to read minds!" Beezee shouted excitedly.

"Awesome!" Jay exclaimed as he leapt up and pumped his fist into the air. "Ooh! What am I thinking now?!"

"You are thinking that Miss Nya is very sexy." Beezee replied.

Jay blushed. He was originally thinking of pudding, but his mind drifted. Beezee stared blandly at Nya.'Oh no.' Nya thought quickly. 'What if he knows about Cole? The last thing I need is for Jay to find out about my problem.' Beezee was about to speak but Nya shook her head. 'Please, don't tell him.' Nya begged in thought.

Beezee seemed to understand and said,

"She is thinking of you..." Beezee felt strange not telling the truth. Well, he half was. Nya was thinking of Jay... and this 'Cole' person. Beezee would have to investigate this later.

Jay draped his arm over Nya's shoulders and kissed her cheek affectionately.

"C-C'mon... let's go see how the other's are doing..." Nya choked out.

Jay nodded quickly.

"Okay! Let's go!" He said cheerfully as he took Nya's hand.

Nya looked back nervously at Beezee. He stared back and a small glint of red appeared in his eyes before quickly disappearing.

Zane clashed his Techno Blade against General Cryptor's laser axe. He begun to feel tired. Strange, he never got this tired during battles. Cryptor took the opportunity and slammed Zane against a tree.

"Ugh!" Zane grouned. His vision blurred. A large, dragon-like shadow flew overhead. He saw what looked like Kai fighting Cryptor and Cole coming towards him.

"You okay brother?" Cole asked his downed friend.

"Yes-" Zane stopped when he heard P.I.X.A.L.'s cry.

"P.I.X.A.L.!" Zane shouted.

The purple robed droid was being held by nindroids and was being loaded onto the humongous Mech-Dragon.

"Zane! Help me!" P.I.X.A.L. pleaded.

"I'm coming!" Zane cried out as he charged, activating his Techno Blade.

The dragon turned its head and saw the ninja approaching rapidly. It swung its tail back and struck Zane, once again damaging him. Zane groaned loudly and was flung back into the bushes. He watched as the dragon took away his love.

"P.I.X.A.L..." Zane muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

Zane stumbled out of the bushes in pain. Kai rushed over to see if his friend was alright.

"Zane! Are you alrigh-" The fire ninja gasped as he saw Zane. The left side portion of his face was gone, showing his mechanical structure. His suit was torn and revealed his 'heart' and other insides. Also, his left arm was stripped of skin, and was a metallic silver.

'Damn. This guy just doesn't get a break...' Kai thought.

Zane however, didn't even seem to notice. He was concerned about something else.

"They took P.I.X.A.L.!" Zane cried.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Kai said quickly to calm the ice ninja down. Zane would not except that though,

"No! We need to go after her now! Maybe there is a vehicle around here that I can hack, or maybe-"

"Look! Zane, I'm sorry, but we can't go after her right now. We have more important things on our hands. We need to regroup..." Cole stated.

"Yeah, where are Nya and Jay?" Kai asked.

"No idea... Zane do you know?" Cole asked the white ninja.

"I... think I saw them in the forest. After we find them... then can we go after P.I.X.A.L.?" Zane spoke slowly.

Cole looked down. He knew that they couldn't right now, but didn't want to tell him no.

"Let's just go find Jay and Nya now..." Cole said, trying to avoid the subject. Cole had noticed that Nya was acting strange lately. He caught her glancing at him, not to mention that little thing on the train. 'Does Nya like me?' Cole asked himself. 'Or am I blowing it out of proportion? Nya is a very nice girl and very beautiful... maybe I could- NO!' Cole shook himself of those thoughts. 'I could never do that. She's Jay's girl and I could never take her from him.' She meant the world to Jay, and he'd never forgive Cole if that did happen. Jay was Cole's brother, and he would never do something that would upset his brother.

"Hey look, there they are!" Kai shouted as Nya and Jay emerged from the forest.

"You will not believe what happened to us-" Jay stopped as he saw Zane.

"W-What happened?" Jay stuttered. Zane looked worse than the last time he was damaged.

"They took P.I.X.A.L..." Zane said sadly.

"Oh, Zane, I'm so sorry..." Nya whispered with sympathy.

"Thank you..." Zane muttered.

"Sssooo... What happened to you?" Kai said, eager to find out what they had experienced.

"Might as well show you..." Jay said as he smiled brightly. "Beezee!"

On cue, Beezee popped out of his hiding place and did a cart wheel towards the ninja.

"Tada!" Beezee squealed in his usually, happy, excited voice.

"A... good nindroid?" Cole asked confused, but received a glare from Zane.

"Yup! I hacked him. Like a BOSS! And now he's on our team. I named him Beezee..." Jay said excitedly.

"Beezee? How the hell did you come up with that name?" Kai asked chuckling.

Jay responded by shooting Kai his middle finger. Beezee looked to his master and soon did the same. Nya giggled lightly at Jay's childish antics. It normally would be something that is frowned upon for someone his age, but it was something Nya liked about him. Nya walked forward and kissed his cheek quickly, causing Jay to blush. He always did when she kissed him in front of other people. Nya giggled again and quickly looked at Cole, but turned away.

"Beezee, this is Kai, Zane, and Cole." Jay said to the robot while pointing to his friends.

"It is an honor to meet you all..." Beezee said as he looked over his new comrades, however he stopped at Cole. Cole... Beezee began to feel hostile towards him.

"Now that everyone is here, we need to think of a plan..." Cole said, completely unaware that he was being watched like a hawk.

Zane looked down, feeling as if he was going to cry.

"Hey, Zane... Don't worry... She'll be alright..." Jay said as he patted Zane on the back.

"What do you want with me?!" P.I.X.A.L. cried out as she saw the Digital Overlord appear in front of her.

"You seemed to be very important to the white ninja, and he will eventually come after you, weakening the ninja team. And soon... the blue ninja will snap as well, and the ninja will be no more. With no one to protect Lloyd, his powers will be mine... HAHAHAHAHA!" The Overlord cackled.

"You'll never get away with this! They will stop you..." P.I.X.A.L countered.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure..." Suddenly, Sensei Wu covered in cybernetic parts came out of the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, what's the plan?" Jay asked and looked to the ninja of earth.

"Same thing it's always been, destroying the Digital Overlord with these." Cole said in annoyance as he pointed to his techno blade.

"I know that! What I meant was figuring out how to get to Borg Industries. It's like a Bijillion miles away, and there are no vehicles lying around for us to hack." Jay shot back.

"Bijillion isn't a word, idiot. And who said we need vehicles? Aww... What's the matter Jay, don't wanna have to walk a few miles?" Cole growled.

"Well, I don't hear you coming up with any great ideas-"

"Guys! Stop it!" Nya said to break up their argument.

'Hmm... Almost seems like she was expecting a fight from them...' Beezee thought.

"Excuse me _Cole_, but your plan won't work, someone has stolen the hard-drive containing the Overlord..." Beezee stated.

"Who?!" Kai asked.

"I'm not sure..." Beezee started.

"Well that's just great! Anything else you're hiding?!" Cole asked angrily.

"I don't answer to _you_." Beezee said in disgust.

"Nindroids..." Cole mumbled but got an angry look from Zane.

The ninja of ice had remained silent; enveloped in the horrible thought of his P.I.X.A.L. being tortured. If they had even gotten one scratch on her, he would kill them all...

"Something I never got is how did the nindroids come back. I mean, all of Ninjago has no power now, so what is powering them?" Kai asked.

"I've got the answer for you." Beezee said happily.

"You do?" Jay asked.

"Yep!" Beezee explained as he began to open a panel in his chest.

"Wait! Before he opens it, let's make bets on what it is. I say some sort of electric eel!" Jay exclaimed.

"Are you really that dumb? There's no way an electric eel could power **that**. I think some tiny mini generator would make more sense." Cole sighed.

"You don't need to be a jerk about it." Jay replied.

"Yeah!" Beezee said as he opened up his chest. As the panel popped open, a long, blue, snake flopped out and shook violently on the ground. "I present, the Electrocobrai! Although technically it as a member of the eel family."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I was right! Who's the idiot now?!" Jay fell on the ground he was laughing so hard.

"Wow..." Cole mumbled.

"It's dead though..." Nya stated.

"Yes, they will not live long outside of water. The maximum amount of time a nindroid will stay online with one of these is one hour." Beezee said.

"Well that gives us the advantage then." Kai said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but how are you online then?" Jay questioned his robot friend.

"After you hacked me with your techno blade, my system now runs on the infinite elemental energy it had discharged." Beezee said as professionally as possible only to break out in giggles.

"How is that funny?" Cole asked, clearly annoyed.

"I don't know! I just like to laugh..." The robot responded.

"Whatever..." Cole grumbled.

"You know, you should smile more!" Beezee said almost creepily as he approached to black ninja. "Why don't we put a smile on that face?" He then pulled out a sai and began to rub it strangely."

Cole's face twisted in fear and he slowly backed away. "J-Jay..."

"Oh, he was just joking. Right Beezee?" Jay asked as he walked towards his nindroid friend.

"Yes... Of course..."

"Hey, Zane, you okay?" Kai asked the white ninja. He had been very distant lately.

"Yes... I'm just... thinking of P.I.X.A.L..." Zane mumbled.

"Dude don't worry. We promised you we'd get her back, and besides she's tough. They won't be able to break her..." Jay said reassuringly.

"Thank you, but, I think I just need some time alone..." Zane began to walk away into the woods.

"Why don't we all just take a rest for a few minutes? Is that okay, _leader_?" Jay spoke.

"Yes, that's fine motor mouth." Cole returned.

Beezee scanned over everyone's minds. He looked to the ninja of flames first. Kai was thinking of a vehicle to get back to the City, and an image of a flaming red hotrod appeared in his mind. He smiled, imagining himself driving past hundreds of screaming fans. 'Yes, scream my name!' Kai thought.

Beezee turned and read Cole's mind. 'Geez, Jay can be such an annoying spaz sometimes.' Thought Cole. His mind was filled with annoyance towards Jay. 'Sometimes I wonder, what does Nya see in him?'

He then looked at his master, who was staring dreamily at Nya. 'Wow, Nya's so beautiful. Man do I love her. If I lost her, I would have nothing...' Jay's features turned from happy to upset. The terrible thought of his parent's death came back to him like a boomerang. His bottom lip trembled a bit and he felt as if he was going to burst into tears.

Lastly, Beezee looked to Nya, who kept glancing between Jay and Cole. 'Oh, blue or black? Blue or black? Jay or Cole? Jay or Cole? Boyfriend or perfect match?' This predicament seemed to always plague Nya's thoughts. It drove her insane. Nya shifted her gaze to Beezee and knew that he had just read her mind. 'Better explain this now...'

"Hey, um Beezee... c-can I talk to you... alone?" Nya asked.

"Of course..." Nya stood up and walked behind some bushes, soon being followed by the nindroid.

Jay watched as they walked away from the rest of the group. He knew he shouldn't have, but curiosity got the best of him, and the lightning ninja slowly followed them.

"So... what would you like to talk about?" The droid asked, though he already knew the answer.

Nya suddenly burst into tears and collided against the nindroid's chest. Beezee was shocked. He slowly patted Nya's back and told her it would be okay.

"I'm torn in two... I just don't know who to choose or what to do!" Nya cried out. "I really really like Jay, but after testing that machine... are we really right for each other, should I be with Cole?"

"What!?" Jay exclaimed and revealed himself from behind the bushes.

"Jay..." Nya started.

"Y-You want to break up with me?" Jay asked as a lump formed in his throat.

"Jay... it's not what you think..." Nya said.

Jay snapped. "Oh really!? 'Cause I just heard you want to leave me for Cole!"

"No... Please let me explain..." The Samurai pleaded.

"How do I know you didn't just use me all of this time to get Cole's attention." Jay said.

"No! Jay! I have always liked you... but when we went to Borg Industries, I tested this machine, which said Cole was my perfect match." Nya tried to explain.

"Wait a second. You are starting to like Cole because of a MACHINE!? Are you shitting me?! Huh, guess that shows how much you care for me; willing to just throw me away because of some dumb test." Jay screamed angrily.

"Jay..." Nya spoke softly.

"Do you even love me!?" Jay had tears pouring down his face.

"I... I-I just don't know..." Nya looked down ashamed.

"Why!? Even after everything we have been though?" Jay questioned. "My true potential, the Dark Island, all of the time we had spent together..."

Nya slowly approached him. This is exactly what she didn't want to happen. She gently touched his hand with her smaller one but he pulled away.

"Look... Jay... I'm confused, okay? I still want to be in a relationship with you..." Nya said gently.

"How can there be a relationship when you like someone else?!" Jay hissed.

"Jay, please..." Nya begun again.

"NO! If you can't decide, then I will. Never speak to me again!" Jay stormed away.

"Hey, what's with all the yelling?" Cole asked as he and Kai emerged.

Jay turned back and walked towards Nya.

"Here, go spend time with your perfect match, and let this be a reminder of how much you hurt me!" Jay growled as he tossed his ring to Nya. It bounced of her chest and hit the ground. She kneeled down and picked it up gingerly, her hand trembling.

"Y-You were going to propose?" Nya looked forward and saw Jay had already took off. "Jay, please wait! Baby, please wait!" Nya exclaimed as she followed him, running as fast as she could. Nya could already hear his loud crying.

**Wow, the ending to this chapter was emotional, well for me it was. So, what did you think of this chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**First off, I'm really sorry for the SUUUPER long wait. I had a bad case of writer's block and I just got back from vacation. And before you ask, yes I have seen the new episodes on You Tube. I'm still kind of shocked at what happened, but I won't say any spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen the last episode, (But I can tell by browsing through the Ninjago Archive, that almost everybody has seen the episodes :P). Anyway onto this chapter...**

* * *

"Jay, please wait! Baby, please wait!" Nya cried out as she followed the heartbroken ninja of lightning.

Jay continued to run, picking up more and more speed every few seconds. Nya knew that there was no way that she would be able to catch up to him, but she still persisted and prayed that her words would persuade him to stop running from her.

"Jay, I'm sorry! Just let me explain! Please..." Nya begged sadly.

'Lies! Everything she ever said to me was a lie! She never loved me! It was all a big joke!' Jay said to himself.

Jay kept running, allowing the tears to roll down his face. How could Nya even do that to him? Was he not good enough for her anymore? Did he not make her happy anymore? Did she always like Cole, and just used Jay to make him jealous? All of these questions swirled through Jay's mind and he didn't notice the large tree in front of him until it was too late.

"Slam!"

Jay ran head first into an oak tree and collapsed onto the ground. Jay moaned in pain and touched the spot on his forehead where the tree had made contact. He was surprised to see a thick, sticky, red liquid on his fingers. Blood... Jay flinched when he saw a feminine shadow standing over him. He looked up to see large brown eyes filled with concern and a few tears strolling down the young woman's face.

"Jay..." Nya started as she slowly kneeled down next to him. She quickly pulled out a tissue and began to gently wipe away the blood that was on Jay's face. Her fingers ghosted over his skin softly as she tried to wipe away his tears.

"No!" Jay cried out and jumped up. "Get away from me! You lied to me! You betrayed me!"

Nya quickly stood up and jumped in front of Jay to prevent him from running away again. She grabbed his hands and held them close.

"Please, just listen to me..." Nya started.

"No! I'm done listening to you and your false claims of love!" Jay growled angrily. "After my parents died you were all that I had left! All that I loved! You don't even care about me..."

"I do care about you, more than you'll ever know..." Nya whispered softly.

"Prove it..." Jay said, waiting for her next move.

As if given an order, Nya immediately slammed her lips against Jay's and kissed him gently. Jay stood completely still as a million thoughts raced through his mind.

After several moments, Nya slowly pulled away from him and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug.

"Do you love me?" Jay asked in a barely audible whisper. Jay needed to know how she truly felt towards him. He felt himself on the verge of tears as Nya remained silent for several seconds.

"I... I don't know..." Nya whispered as shame overcame her. Jay sighed and shook his head in response.

"That's what I thought... Goodbye Nya..." Jay croaked out and slowly pulled away from her. He then turned on his heel and ran away as tears poured out of his eyes.

Nya watched as Jay ran away from her and she immediately fell her knees.

"Jay... I'm sorry..." Nya whispered before allowing her tears to take her over. She cried for what seemed like hours and didn't notice three figures sneak up behind her. Nya continued to cry before she felt a hand gently touch her shoulder. Nya looked up and saw a man with spikey brown hair and a red ninja suit kneel down and embrace her gently.

"Sis... What happened?" Kai asked his younger sister softly. Nya held Kai closer and began to cry harder into Kai's left shoulder.

"I hurt Jay... I hurt him badly..." Nya croaked out before bawling into her brothers shoulder again.

"I'll go talk to Jay..." Beezee whispered softly.

"Alright, try to get him back here soon though... We need to focus on our real mission." Cole stated.

"Do you not care that my OTP is in danger of breaking up?" Beezee asked angrily.

"What the hell is an OTP!?" Cole grumbled.

"Duh, One True Pairing. Jaya! Jay and Nya!" Beezee answered.

"Look, I care about my friends and their relationship, but right now we have more important things to focus on, like _all _of Ninjago!" Cole shouted.

"You know what, you my friend are just an asshole!" Beezee then began to walk away before turning around one last time. "Oh, and if you keep eating cake like that, you'll become a total fat ass by your 30th birthday."

"Go. Get. Jay." Cole growled as he pointed forward.

"Oh, yes sir! Yes sir!" Beezee said sarcastically as he saluted Cole. He turned around and raced forward to go and find the ninja of lightning.

"I'm gonna get Zane." Cole said to Kai as he went in the direction the ice ninja had left.

"Okay!" Kai shouted while cradling his little sister in his arms.

"30th birthday?" Cole asked himself as he looked down at his stomach.

* * *

The ninja of ice sat quietly at the edge of a small lake. The environment he was in was so... peaceful. Birds chirped silently among the trees and Zane could see small fish swim about in the water. Zane had to admit that he would much rather sit in nature than have to face that army of nindroids. As calm as Zane had felt, he still was upset. His android, _girlfriend _was captured by an enemy that he had indirectly helped create.

"Ugh!" Zane groaned angrily. The Overlord and his flying monkeys were probably torturing his P.I.X.A.L. and here was he, sitting around and doing nothing about it! They should be out saving her, not sitting around for some stupid reason.

"P.I.X.A.L., I'm sorry..." Zane mumbled softly. He looked down at his reflection in the lake. All of the skin on the left side of his face was gone and his power source within his chest was visible as well.

"Ow!" Zane grunted as he clutched his chest in pain. The nindroid had begun to feel weaker and weaker every so often after he had given P.I.X.A.L. half of his power source. In then clicked in Zane's mind as to what was happening. Using his reflection as a guide, Zane slowly opened up his power source and gasped. Only about two thirds of the very little power source he had was left.

"I don't have much time!" Zane said as he began to panic.

"Zane..." He heard a faint voice call.

"What- Who's there!?" Zane shouted.

"Zane... It's me... P.I.X.A.L." The voice responded.

"P.I.X.A.L.? How are we communicating?" Zane looked up at the sky, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Since you gave me half of your heart, we can now communicate telepathically..." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Zane asked.

"I'm fine but... Not for long. Zane you have to help me..." P.I.X.A.L. said.

"Where are they holding you?" Zane questioned.

"I'm sending you the location now..." The android stated.

"At Borg Industries, but that's miles away. How will I get to you in time?" Zane asked.

"Their is a hover-copter nearby. Hack it and come to me. But Zane, you must know that-" Suddenly the message was lost.

"P.I.X.A.L.?" Zane asked and got no reply. "Don't worry, I'm coming for you!"

* * *

"I did your dirty work!" P.I.X.A.L. growled as the Overlord appeared in front of her on a screen. "Now you hold up your end of the bargain."

"Actually my dear, I had a different idea..." The Overlord purred creepily. Suddenly, P.I.X.A.L. saw her creator, covered in machines and weapons.

"What did you do to him!?" The android cried out.

"I just made an upgrade... Take her away!" The Overlord shouted. Cyrus Borg quickly approached P.I.X.A.L. on his spider chair and pulled her away.

"No! I'm warning you! Zane will stop you!" The silver haired droid shouted before being knocked unconscious and dragged away.

"I'm sure he will..." The Overlord chuckled. He was then approached by the hooded figure.

"Master! We have spotted the Golden Ninja. He is in Hiroshi's Labyrinth, along with his father." The stranger in the white cloak stated.

"Excellent! Deploy Wu and the Mech dragon immediately! Make sure he's alive though! I need his powers!" The Overlord shouted.

"What about his father?" The stranger questioned.

"If he gets in the way, kill him!" The Overlord growled.

"You heard him, get moving!" The stranger shouted at Tech Wu and several nindroids who began to scramble around.

Once the room was clear the demon spoke again.

"So what weapons have our two newest _assets _created for us?" The Overlord asked the man in the cloak.

"Well, they were rather, _resistant _at first, but after some _persuasion, _they were compliant. I give you the Z-100 Ninja Hunter!" The man in the cloak shouted as a shadowy figure emerged. It opened it's eyes and reveled 4 arms, each holding a different weapon.

"Excellent. The ninja will stand no chance." The Overlord's screen then turned to face the Z-100. "Your mission: Kill all the ninja!"

The Z-100 nodded before forming a black glider on it's back and taking off.

* * *

**Let me make it clear what just happened for anyone who is confused. P.I.X.A.L. isn't evil in this story. What happened was The Overlord told P.I.X.A.L. to contact Zane or he'd kill Cyrus Borg. She was about to tell him it was a trap, but the Overlord cut off her message before she could. I hope that cleared up any confusion if you guys had any. So what did you think of this chapter and I apologize again for the two month wait. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Geez... 5 MONTHS and no update on this story whatsoever... I'm really, really sorry guys. My life has just been really busy and it was really hard to find anytime to write. And again, I apologize for that. I've probably lost a lot of readers from this and I hope I can get you guys to come back. I haven't forgotten this or any of my other stories and I don't start anything without finishing it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and again, I'm sorry for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. **

* * *

"Dad, hurry up! It's amazing up here!" A young man dressed in a green ninja suit shouted from the top of a mountain.

"Patience, Lloyd! It's not as easy for me to climb a mountain as it is for you!" Garmadon countered as he reached the peak.

"I can't believe we made it through _that_!" Lloyd cried as he pointed towards the thick jungle below known as 'Hiroshi's Labyrinth'.

"Yes... It is magnificent..." Lloyd's father said softy. "It's getting dark... We'll sleep here tonight and start moving again tomorrow morning."

"Oh c'mon! How far do we have to go!?" Lloyd whined. "If we go any further, we'll be out of Ninjago..."

"We will go as far as we need to... The Overlord is hunting you and it is my job to keep you safe."

"Why don't we let him find me so I can kick his ass again?"

Garmadon scowled and smacked his bamboo staff against the top of his son's head.

"Don't use that kind of language around me! I am your father." Garmadon said sternly.

"Sorry..." Lloyd groaned softly as he rubbed his head. "It's just that hiding is _so _boring..."

"Don't think of it as hiding, son. Think of is as... A spiritual journey!" Garmadon said happily.

"Whatever..." Lloyd sighed.

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared in the sky, blocking out the setting sun.

"Dad..." Lloyd started. "That dragon thing's back..."

"Run." Garmadon said as he stared at the large mechanical monster overhead.

"But-"

"I said RUN!" Garmadon commanded.

Lloyd turned and ran to the edge of the mountain as Nindroids began to descend from the dragon.

"What do I do?!" Lloyd cried, staring down at the ground, hundreds of feet below him.

Garmadon hesitated before answering.

"Use the Golden Dragon! Fly out of here! I'll hold them off!" Nindroids surrounded Garmadon and pointed their silver katanas at him.

"I'm not leaving you, Father!"

"LEAVE!" The Sensei shouted before dodging a laser blast.

Using all of his power, Lloyd summoned the Golden Dragon and began to ascend. Glancing down at the top of the mountain, Lloyd watched as more nindroids surrounded his father.

"NO!" Lloyd shouted as he brought his dragon down to the mountain peak. "DAD!"

Landing on top of the mountain, Lloyd commanded his dragon to attack the nindroids. Letting loose a loud growl, the dragon swiped his tail forward and struck several nindroids.

"I thought I told you to leave!" Garmadon growled as he hopped on the back of the Golden Dragon.

"Not without you, Dad... Let's go!" Lloyd shouted to his dragon.

Growling softly in response, the Golden Dragon spread out its wings and flew forward.

"After them!" A mysterious figure in white commanded from inside the Mech Dragon.

"Yes, sir..." A nindroid responded just as the Mech Dragon began its pursuit of the Golden Ninja.

"Its getting closer!" Lloyd cried after he looked over his father's shoulder.

"Unleash the secret weapon." The cloaked figure said harshly.

Groaning loudly, the robotic dragon opened it's huge jaws as if to swallow the much smaller golden one. Wind began blow into the dragon's mouth as it began its attack.

"What's happening!?" Lloyd asked his father.

"I don't know, but you need to keep moving!" Garmadon shouted.

"I-I-I can't! It's sucking us up!"

The Golden Dragon's tail was soon swallowed up by the Mech Dragon as it got closer.

"Lloyd, jump!" Garmadon commanded as he took hold of his son's arm.

Just as the Garmadon's landed on top of the metal beast, the Mech Dragon's large jaws snapped together and devoured the Golden Dragon.

"That was close..." Lloyd sighed.

"Don't let your guard down quite yet son, look!" Garmadon then pointed his staff forward at the small squad of nindroids that had gathered on the top of the dragon.

"Great..." Lloyd whispered. Using his golden powers, two golden katanas formed in his hands. "Bring it on, bitches!"

"Lloyd!" Garmadon shouted angrily.

"Sorry, Dad! But-" Lloyd began as he attacked the nindroids. "Now's not the time to worry about that!"

"So impulsive..." Garmadon sighed, watching his son wreak havoc on the droids.

Lloyd smiled as he stared at the pile of scrap that was once a squad of evil machines. "Piece of cak- Ugh!" Lloyd fell to his knees as something struck him in the back of the head. Rolling over, Lloyd saw a terrifying sight. "U-Uncle?"

What was once Lloyd's uncle was now nothing but a slave of the Overlord. His bright red eyes stared down at Lloyd in pure hatred.

"Wu! What have they done to you!?" Garmadon shouted as he stared at his younger brother.

Wu's only response was a well aimed laser blast that hit Garmadon in the side. Screaming in pain, Garmadon stumbled before he fell over the edge of the dragon.

"DAD! NO!" Lloyd screamed. Crawling to edge, Lloyd saw no trace of his father. Tears formed in the young man's eyes as he realized his father was gone.

"Well, looks like we've gotten another one down." A strangely familiar voice whispered softly.

Turning around, Lloyd saw a figure dressed in white standing in front of him.

"You sonofabitch!" Lloyd screamed as he charged at the figure but was hit by Wu again.

Falling to his knees, Lloyd let out a loud groan of pain.

"Who are you..."

The figure's only response was the removal of its white hood.

Lloyd gasped in shock as he witnessed a long forgotten enemy reveal his face again.

"P-Pythor...?"

The purple snake grinned at Lloyd before Wu knocked the ninja unconscious...

* * *

"So, sis... You wanna tell me what happened?" Kai asked softly as he cradled his little sister.

"I'm the worst girlfriend ever!" Nya sobbed.

"What do you mean?"

"I-I... I cheated on Jay! With Cole! And all because some machine told me to..."

"What machine?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"When we went to Borg Industries... The girls told me to try this machine that would tell me my perfect match... I-I-I didn't even think it through... I thought that it would just be Jay... But..."

"It was Cole?" Kai asked receiving a nod from his sister.

"And then I just... Looked at our entire relationship in a new way... Did Jay and I really belong together? And I saw Cole in a new light... That night when we went to shut off the power, Cole and I had... a moment." Nya wiped some tears out of her eyes before she spoke again. "I guess that was really selfish of me. I didn't even take Jay's feelings into consideration... And now... This stuff happened... I just feel like a total piece of shit."

Kai sighed before speaking again.

"I guess that's the problem with technology. It thinks it can just do what ever it wants. Look Nya, you gotta draw the line between what technology can do for you, and what it can't. A machine... Can't tell you who to love. Only your heart can."

Nya stared up at her brother in shock, wishing for him to continue.

Kai smiled softly before stating, "So what if Cole's your perfect match. You and Jay were so happy together. Weren't you?"

"We were... B-But what if Jay won't take me back!?" Nya cried.

"Nya, Jay loves you a lot. After all, he was going to propose to you. I don't think he's just gonna throw away your relationship." Kai answered.

Nya smiled before embracing Kai tightly.

"Thanks Kai!" She squealed happily.

"No problem..." Kai whispered.

"Guys!" A voice shouted. "I can't find Zane."

"What do you mean, Cole?" Kai asked.

"I mean he's gone! I searched the entire path he traveled and there's no trace of him!" Cole replied.

"Where would he have gone?" Nya asked.

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here. Let's go find Jay and _Beezee..._" Cole said in disgust. "And uh, Nya... I overheard, and uh... I don't like you like that... I mean you're an amazing woman and really pretty, but, you're like a sister to me... And besides, your Jay's girl..."

Nya smiled up at the black ninja.

"Thanks, Cole. You know, it was silly of me to even consider leaving Jay." Nya sighed softly.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go get Jay and stop the Overlord-" A loud crash caused the black ninja to jump in surprise. Turning around, Cole was faced with a twelve foot tall, four armed nindroid standing in front of him.

"Ninja!" It's mechanical voice boomed. "Surrender the techno blades or be destroyed!"

* * *

Meanwhile, a blue eyed nindroid walked around in a dense forest, searching for something.

"Master? Where are you?" Beezee said clearly.

He heard a noise similar to crying and walked towards it.

"Master?" The nindroid looked into a large bush and saw the ninja of lightning curled up in a small ball, sobbing softly.

"Go away..." Jay croaked lowly.

"Look... Sir, I know you're upset..."

"Upset!? My girlfriend, the love of my life, cheated on me! I'm beyond upset!" Jay shouted angrily. "All because of some machine! That is literally the most bullshit excuse I've ever heard!"

"I know what you're going through." Beezee started.

"There's no way you could understand what I'm going through!"

"Remember... Mind Reading? I have like the most cliché power ever!" Beezee stated happily. "Anyway, I know you're upset, confused, and angry, but, maybe you should just give Miss Nya one more chance..."

Jay sighed softly as more tears dripped out of his eyes.

"That's not the only thing I'm upset about... M-My parents... Th-they..." Jay trembled before crying again.

"I wasn't a part of that mission... So, I don't know what exactly happened to them... But, they could still be alive... Maybe..." Beezee suggested.

"I'm not gonna get my hopes up... My parents are gone and now I've lost Nya..."

"You haven't lost her yet! Why don't you go back there and tell her how you feel. Forgive her! Trust me, you'll be so happy that you did..."

"You know what! You're right! Thanks Beezee!" Jay shouted over his shoulder as he took off to find Nya.

* * *

**Alright! I hope to update and possibly finish A Second Chance next week, so this story probably won't be updated until early 2015. But, next chapter we will catch up with Zane and see what will happen to the other ninja. Also, Garmadon's not dead. Trust me, I'm NOT going to kill off any canon characters in this story. Another thing, did anyone else see episode 35? It was awesome! Hopefully the rest of this seaon can fufill my expectations. Thank you for reading and have a very Merry Christmas, or whatever holiday it is that you celebrate.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, thanks to all of you who read and reviewed last chapter. Now, this chapter may seem rushed, but this story only has a few chapters left and I want to get some things done. **

**JayKimono123: Of course you can use bits of my story for your own! :) I'm actually very happy that my story inspired you! But yes, you can do whatever you want with this idea. I don't mind. I'll be sure to check it out once you post it on the Lego message boards. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago!**

* * *

Zane stealthily climbed up the side of Borg Tower. He had easily passed the nindroids' defenses on the outside of the city and had recently abandoned his hover-copter to avoid any detection while infiltrating the tower. He stopped at a small window and peered in. Seeing no nindroids, Zane quickly smashed the glass with his Techno Blade and slid inside. He landed softly on his feet and glanced around the room. It was a small, square room with tables full of tools and electronic devices.

"Hmm... Interesting," The nindroid noted. "Nothing I can use to find P.I.X.A.L. though."

He walked forward into the hallway, not paying attention to the fact that there were no guards nearby. Under normal circumstances, Zane would have been suspicious. However, he didn't have time for suspicion. He needed to get P.I.X.A.L. and then return to the other ninja.

"P.I.X.A.L.?!" Zane cried out, only to mentally face palm. "That was foolish. Now someone has definitely heard me!"

"Hey!" A robotic voice shouted angrily from behind the ice ninja.

Zane turned around to see a nindroid warrior, axe in hand, staring menacingly at him.

"In the name of the Overlord, I command you to-" The droid was cut off when Zane pounced on him and pressed his Techno Blade against his chest.

"I'll only ask once," Zane growled. "WHERE. IS. SHE?"

"If you think I'll talk, you're sadly mistaken," The droid spat.

Zane made a grunting noise before raising his blade. Suddenly, he had an idea. Something unintentionally given to him by a certain lightning ninja.

"Actually, I think you will talk," Zane stated and slammed his blade into the nindroid's head.

After a few moments, the robot's eyes flashed an icy blue and he rose up slightly in front of Zane.

"Hello Master. My name is nindroid unit QWERTYUIOP-ASDFGHJKL-ZXCVBNM. I am ready to serve you," The droid stated calmly.

"Wait, is that seriously you're real name?" Zane asked his new soldier.

"Yes." The nindroid answered.

"Someone must have gotten lazy..." Zane muttered.

"Indeed!" The nindroid cried out.

"Anyway, Qwerty, I need your help. Where is P.I.X.A.L.?" Zane asked softly.

"I can take you to her sir!" Qwerty then walked down the hall with Zane in tow.

"Wait," Zane said. "I need a disguise."

"Use this," Qwerty then handed Zane a small, round object with a button on it. "It allows you to look like one of us when you press the button."

"Well that's convenient!" Zane smiled and pressed the button.

"Indeed!" Qwerty stated.

They walked down endless halls and easily avoid nindroid troops. Eventually, Qwerty stopped at a small room. The room had a large medal door with a keypad next to it.

"Well, this is it sir!" Qwerty said as he typed in a code on the keypad.

"Thank you, Qwerty," Zane smiled stepping into the room.

There, he saw her. She sat in the corner of the room, parts of her purple dress torn and ripped, but otherwise, she seemed fine.

"P.I.X.A.L., are you alright?" Zane whispered softly.

"Uh... Z-Zane?" The android asked softly.

"Yes, I'm here to rescue you-"

"You shouldn't have come, they know that you're here!" P.I.X.A.L. cried.

"No, it's alright we'll get out of here alright-" Zane's calming voice was cut off by Qwerty screaming in pain.

He looked up and saw Qwerty's body twitching violently as sparks flew. His icy optics rolled back just before his head exploded, shooting wires and sparks everywhere.

"No!" Zane cried as General Cryptor steeped over his new friend's body.

"QWERTYUIOP-ASDFGHJKL-ZXCVBNM always had a stupid name," Cryptor spat and dropped a Taser-like weapon in disgust. "Almost as stupid as you. You fell right into our trap. P.I.X.A.L., now!"

Suddenly, Zane was tackled to the floor. He rolled himself over only to get punched by the female android.

"P.I.X.A.L., what did they do to you?" Zane whispered softly.

The droid responded by blinking her red eyes before knocking Zane unconscious.

* * *

Jay smiled brightly as he walked next to Beezee, approaching the clearing where the other ninja and Nya were.

"Oh, I can't wait to get back with Nya! I hope she'll forgive me though... I acted like a jerk..." Jay said sadly.

"Of course she will sir. I mean after all, _she _was the one acting like a jerk," Beezee stated.

"Hey-" Jay started.

"Let us go!" A female voice cried out.

Peering through the bushes, Jay and Beezee stared in shock at a four armed, towering nindroid that had Cole, Kai, and Nya in its grasp.

"Where is the other ninja?" The gigantic nindroid boomed.

"Like we'll tell you, you shithead!" Kai screamed.

"Profanity detected," The droid growled. "Prepare for extermination!"

"Hey! Over here!" Jay shouted and waved his Techno Blade. "Come and get it!"

The large nindroid turned his head towards Jay and scowled at him, dropping the other ninja and Nya.

"Jay, run!" Cole shouted as he gave a hard kick to the back of the droids knee.

It turned around and smacked him backwards with its lower left arm before turning its attention back to Jay. It quickly scanned Jay and Beezee before proclaiming:

"Lightning Ninja and Nindroid Unit B-Z53-R921H, surrender the Techno Blade or die!"

"Never!" Jay growled.

"As you wish," The nindroid's arms then transformed into different weapons: His top right arm became an axe, his top left into a spinning razor, his bottom right a laser cannon, and his bottom left a large katana. "Now, DIE!" The droid shouted and charged at Jay and Beezee.

"So, how are we going to beat General Grievous?" Beezee asked softly as he and Jay jumped out of the way of the charging droid.

"I don't know!" Jay shouted as he ducked under a sword and leapt onto the nindroid's back.

He swung his Techno Blade up and smashed it against the nindroid's head. Nothing.

"What!?" Jay cried as the huge droid grabbed him off of his back and flung him to the ground. "It didn't work!"

The nindroid growled before it slammed its huge foot down, Jay barely managing to dodge getting crushed.

"Holy crap!" Jay breathed as he rolled over again and again, narrowly avoiding being stepped on. "That thing's got to be at _least _12 feet tall!"

"13.5 feet tall," The nindroid answered and grabbed Jay by the front of his gi. "Now prepare to-"

The nindroid was thrown backwards a few feet by Beezee, who had started firing lasers from his eye.

"Go, master! I'll hold this asshole off!" Beezee shouted and kicked the downed nindroid.

Jay ran forward, still slightly disoriented from the battle.

"Nya!" He cried and ran to his girlfriend. "Are you guys alright?"

"Y-Yeah, I think so," Nya stated and stood up, pulling Kai up with her. "We need to get out of here."

"I couldn't agree more sis," Kai said softly.

"HAHA! Take this asshole!" Beezee shouted and sliced off the nindroid's lower left arm.

The droid then grabbed Beezee by _his _left arm and lifted him into the air.

"Scanning... Limb compatible," With that, the nindroid sliced off Beezee's arm and applied it to himself. He then threw Beezee into the forest and shot multiple missiles into the location were Beezee had landed.

"NO!" Jay cried out. "Beezee!"

The large nindroid then turned his attention back to the small group. He stomped towards them and grinned.

"You are all coming with me..."

* * *

**Wow. That was intense. It's only going to get worse from here. Thank you so much for reading and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Ugh..." Jay groaned softly as he sat up in an unfamiliar room.

"Oh, good you're awake," Nya smiled and walked towards Jay, offering a hand to pull him up.

"W-Where are we?" Jay asked softly as he stood up. He glanced around and noticed that the room was made entirely of a familiar stone.

"Yep, the room's made out of vengestone," Kai sighed. "Bastards..."

"The nindroids captured us and threw us in here. Cole's still unconscious from that hit," Nya stated and pointed to the black ninja.

Jay nodded softly and looked around the room for an escape.

"No point, Jay. I've been trying for hours," A familiar voice from the shadows whispered.

"Zane?" Jay asked. "Is that you?"

"...Yes," Zane responded slowly.

"Zane!" Jay cried happily. "You're alright."

"Far from it," Zane sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jay questioned.

"They turned P.I.X.A.L. against me..."

"Oh... I'm sorry buddy," Jay replied softly.

"Whatever..." Zane mumbled.

Jay turned his attention back to Kai and Nya, walking towards the siblings.

"This sucks!" Jay cried. "I mean, could this get any worse?!"

Jay had seemingly jinxed himself. Because, immediately after speaking, the door swung open, and the room was flooded with nindroids. The grabbed the ninja and dragged them out of the room, two having to carry Cole.

"Where, are you taking us?" Kai asked impatiently.

"To watch the destruction of your city," Cryptor responded with a sly grin behind his mask.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked as they were led into a large room.

"The Overlord will rise again," Cryptor answered and pointed to a table that held all four Techno Blades on it. "Right now we are draining the elemental energy from your Techno Blades and giving it to the Digital Overlord."

"But that's not even the best part," P.I.X.A.L. added, her red eyes sparkling. She then grabbed a black curtain and pulled it down. Hidden behind the curtain was Lloyd, trapped inside a large capsule. "We are also draining Lloyd's golden energy so the Overlord can become the prophesized 'Golden Master'."

"Golden Master?" Nya questioned.

"Don't worry about it," Cryptor sighed. "You all won't live long enough to see it through."

Suddenly, the capsule that Lloyd was trapped in shook slightly. The green ninja fell forward against the door, panting painfully.

"Oh, looks like he's gone dry of energy," P.I.X.A.L. giggled and opened the door to the capsule, causing Lloyd's limp body to fall out.

"Lloyd!" Kai exclaimed and ran to his friend.

"K-Kai?" Lloyd muttered. "My power..."

"I know kiddo... I'm sorry," Kai sighed and threw Lloyd over his shoulder, carrying him over to the other ninja.

"Alright, bring them back to the prison, the master will be ready soon," Cryptor commanded.

"Yes, General," P.I.X.A.L. nodded before she and a small group of nindroids led the ninja out of the room.

"P.I.X.A.L., please," Zane pleaded. "Please don't do this. You're good. You don't serve anyone."

"I'm sorry, Zane," She replied in a mocking tone. "But I serve-"

Suddenly, the wall exploded and two figures leaped forward.

"Surprise Mother Trucker!" Beezee yelled happily as he sliced a nindroid in half and fire his eye laser at three others. He then shot a net at the charging P.I.X.A.L., stopping her dead in her tracks,

"Beezee!" Jay cried. "You're alright!"

"Well, sort of. I'm missing something," Beezee gesticulated to where his left arm would have been. "And I found a friend."

"That would be me," Garmadon said with a smile as he smashed a nindroid.

"D-Dad!" Lloyd yelped weakly. "You're alive!"

"I am son," Garmadon smiled and hugged Lloyd gently.

"But my powers..." Lloyd whimpered.

"It's alright son..."

"So, how'd you two meet up?" Jay asked Beezee.

"Oh, funny story!" Beezee chuckled.

"I found him wandering the streets." Garmadon stated. "At first I thought he was one of them."

"He almost took my head off!" Beezee exclaimed.

"I said I was sorry!" Garmadon replied.

"Hey, guys, uh what are we going to do about her?" Cole, who had just recently woken up, asked, pointing to P.I.X.A.L..

"Let go of me, you insignificant humans!" The android yelled.

"We can't hack her, because, well..." Jay sighed as the female android screamed more curses.

"You're... right, Jay," Zane muttered softly and knelt down to P.I.X.A.L.. "I guess this is... goodbye."

"Oh, wait! I know something that might work!" Beezee exclaimed happily.

"What?" Zane asked.

"First, release her," The nindroid answered.

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Reluctantly, Zane and Kai untangled P.I.X.A.L.'s body from the net. Just as she lunged forward, Beezee grabbed her shoulders and gave her a hard shake while yelling, "You are a toy!"

Immediately, P.I.X.A.L.'s eyes return to the normal emerald green.

"I am..." She whispered.

"You're back!" Zane cried happily and hugged his 'girlfriend' tightly. "Nice work, Beezee."

"Thanks, I saw it in a movie." Beezee replied.

"Wait, how'd you know that would work?" Nya asked.

"PLOT!" He screamed loudly. "S-Sorry..."

"Whatever..." Nya rolled her eyes. "Okay, we need to get out of here guys-"

"Hey!" Cryptor's voice boomed. "What the hell is going on here! You think you can escape?"

"I've got this guys!" Beezee smiled and strolled up to the nindroid general. He grabbed his shoulders and screamed, "You are a toy!"

"Shut up!" Cryptor hissed and smacked Beezee to the floor. "To think you were once my second in command."

"Screw you!" Beezee growled and jumped up, slashing Cryptor across the face. "Go guys! I'll take care of this bitch!"

"C'mon guys!" Cole yelled. "We can't stay here any longer!"

"No!" Jay cried. "We can't leave him! He won't stand a chance with one arm-"

"Jay, I know he's your friend," Garmadon said as Beezee and Cryptor crossed swords. "But he is sacrificing himself so we may escape. If we stay any longer, none of us will get out of here!"

"Please, sir," Beezee whispered. "Just go!"

He flipped backwards and threw one of his explosive sai at the general. Unfortunately, Cryptor caught it and flung it at Beezee. It exploded on contact and left the nindroid broken, yet still barely functional, on the floor.

"NO!" Jay cried as he was dragged by Nya and Cole.

"G-Goodbye my friends..." Beezee muttered softly as he watched the ninja retreat. He looked up at Cryptor and saw the general pull out a small pistol, aiming it at his head.

Jay shivered as a sound of a gunshot rang throughout the hallway.

"Hurry!" Kai cried as the group rushed through many corridors, being followed by several nindroids.

Jay had eventually ran to the front of the group, wishing to escape the thought of his friend's death. As he turned the corner, he collided with two figures. These however, were not nindroids, but humans. Jay blinked his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining. But there they were, right in front of him.

"Mom? Dad?"

* * *

**Yeah, I know this chapter was kinda sucky, but we are approaching the end of this fic and I needed a filler. Only about two chapters left. Thanks for reading guys! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Gosh, it's been a long road to this. The conclusion to this story. So, if you read my "Important Update", I said that this would be finished first before I updated my other story. Well. it was! I finished this chapter up, was about to post it then- it got deleted. I don't know why or how it happened, but I was pissed. So I spent all day today rewriting it!**

**So here it is! The final (and rewritten) chapter of After the Blackout.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

* * *

Jay's eyes must have been deceiving him. They had to have been. He blinked once. Twice. Three times. He had to have been dreaming. There was no way his parents could have survived that fire. Right? Jay blinked a final time before finally accepting the beautiful truth.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?"

"JAY!" His parents exclaimed simultaneously and embraced him tightly.

"Is it really you?" Jay asked softly and buried his head into Enda's shoulder.

"It is son... It is..." Ed whispered to his son.

"Hey guys! I hate to break up the reunion, but we gotta move!" Kai cried and pushed the Walker family forward.

"Right!" Jay replied and glanced behind him, seeing the large amount of nindroids following him. "Let's move!"

The large group sped down hallway after hallway, pursued by nindroids.

"Gah! How many are there!?" Cole cried as he saw the large amount of nindroids following closely behind.

"If my calculations are correct," Zane panted. "There are approximately 25 nindroids following us. The number is now climbing! 26... 27... 28..."

"Okay, I got it!" Cole cried.

"So, how did you survive?" Jay asked his parents.

"When the fire started, those robots knocked us out," Edna answered. "We woke up here. They forced us to build weapons for them!"

"They told us they had captured you and would hurt you if we resisted," Ed added. "So we built we weapons for them, but also made a few of our own."

"Like what?" Jay asked.

"This!" Edna smiled and held up a disk before dropping it to the ground. Just as the group of nindroids passed over it, it sent out a large electrical signal, short circuiting half of the nindroids. The droids affected immediately shut off and collapsed to the ground.

"And this!" Ed added. He held up a small, silver gauntlet and pointed it at the remaining nindroids. It fired a green beam of energy and immediately incinerated all of the nindroids.

"Ha! I love my parents!" Jay cried.

The group then arrived into a large, silver room. The entrance of the room immediately sealed shut, locking them in.

"We're trapped!" Nya cried and began to beat on the door.

"Hahaha!" A familiar laugh echoed throughout the room, startling everyone trapped within the walls.

"Is that-" Kai started.

"Pythor!" Lloyd spat angrily.

The purple snake appeared at the other end of the room, smirking coyly.

"How did you survive?" Zane asked.

"Wu survived the Devourer, so why couldn't I?" Pythor smiled. "Now, it's time for my revenge!"

Behind the purple serpent, three figures appeared.

"I bet they look familiar, huh?" Pythor continued and pointed to each of the three figures. "I've given two of them new names though. Meet Tech Wu, the Overborg, and of course the Z-100, courtesy of Jay's parents."

"Screw you!" Jay growled angrily.

"Sick 'em," Pythor commanded before slithering out of the room.

"Alright, Zane and Pixal, you deal with Borg! Lloyd and I will deal with Wu! The rest deal with the Z-100!" Garmadon commanded as he blocked a hit from Wu.

Garmadon then countered the attack and slammed his staff against the metal plate on Wu's face. Wu groaned loudly and stumbled back. He made a growling noise and charged at Garmadon. Lloyd jumped behind his uncle, grabbed the metal plate on his face and pulled with all of his strength. The metal slid off of Wu's face and snapped in two. Wu fell to the ground and let out a soft groan before opening his eyes.

"W-What happened?" Wu asked softly.

"The Overlord was controlling you, but you're safe now, brother," Garmadon whispered and helped his brother up.

"Sensei, I'm glad you're back!" Zane cried to his master. "But we could use your help over here."

Zane groaned in pain as Cyrus' spider chair stepped on him, kicking and pinching at his already damaged body. Pixal quickly grabbed Cyrus, pulling him out of the spider chair. Borg struggled against Pixal, swinging his arms angrily.

"Mr. Borg, please calm down," Pixal pleaded.

"Tear off his mask!" Lloyd shouted.

"Zane..." Pixal looked to the white ninja for assistance.

"I've got it!" Zane cried and gently pulled off Cyrus's mask, freeing him from the Overlord's control.

"Hey, can you guys give us some help now?! Kai shouted as he charged towards the towering T-100, only to get knocked on his back.

Cole picked his friend up and placed him on his feet. The earth ninja then leapt into the air and landed on the droids back. He repeatedly punched the droid's head, an attack that proved to have no affect on the Z-100. It grabbed Cole with one arm and slammed him on the ground. The droid then pulled out four swords and swung at Nya.

"You know, It'd be great if we could have powers!" Jay shouted as he and Nya ducked under the blades.

"Yes, that would be quite useful," Zane stated.

"B-But the Overlord took my golden power!" Lloyd cried.

"But the elemental power still resides in you," Wu said calmly. "Give them their powers back."

"I'll try!" Lloyd grunted and created a green ball of energy. He rolled it in his hands before shooting it towards the other ninja. The energy hit the ninja and returned their powers.

"Finally!" Kai cried as he created fire in his hands. He then threw flames at the Z-100 and burned off one of its arms.

"Attack unexpected," The Z-100 stated. "Calculating countermeasure."

"Calculate this!" Cole shouted and flung chunks of earth at the droid, destroying its legs.

"Must. Deploy. Countermeasure-" The Z-100 started.

"Shut up! "Jay growled and shot lightning out of his hands, knocking its head clean off.

The Z-100's head rolled on the ground. Its eyes blinked and it began to speak until Nya put her foot on the head, crushing it.

"What?" Nya asked as the other ninja stared at her.

"Nya, you just crushed a chunk of metal with your foot!" Jay cried in a mix of fear and awe.

"So, what?" Nya asked.

"I-I-I... I really don't know how to respond to that..." Jay muttered. He walked towards the destroyed droid and grabbed the lower left arm. Pulling it off, Jay noticed that there was a glowing object within the arm. Reaching in, Jay pulled out one of Beezee's exploding sais.

"What do you think you're doing!" Cryptor's voice boomed as he and several nindroids stormed into the room. Cryptor pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Zane. "Move and you die!"

"Hey!" Jay shouted at Cryptor.

"What!?"

At lightning speed, Jay flung the sai at Cryptor. It buried itself and his chest and exploded on contact, destroying both Cryptor and the other nindroids.

"That was for Beezee!" Jay growled.

* * *

"My followers!" The Overlord screamed. "Today, we take Ninjago!"

Several nindroids were gathered around the Overlord, all listening intently as their master proclaimed his plans for world domination.

"Now, I will-"

The door to the control room burst open as Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Nya, Wu and Garmadon rushed in. Pixal had taken Cyrus and Jay's parents to a save place, leaving the others to face the Overlord. The ninja quickly destroyed the remaining nindroids, leaving only the Overlord.

"What are you doing!?" The Overlord cried.

"This!" Lloyd shouted and fired an energy ball at the Overlord.

The Overlord cackled and fired golden energy at Lloyd, throwing him backwards.

"You think you can destroy me!? I am now more powerful than even you, Lloyd! And Ninjago will be mine!" The Overlord screamed before quickly disappearing.

"Where'd he go!?" Cole asked.

"Look!" Kai screamed and pointed out of the window.

Just outside of Borg Tower, the Overlord towered over the city. He was now just a huge, cackling, black mass.

"How do we beat something like that?!" Jay cried.

"I have an idea!" Zane replied.

"What?" The others asked.

"The Overlord may be more powerful then Lloyd now, but he may not be more powerful then all of us combined," Zane stated. "Thus, if we were to combine our powers, we may be able to truly defeat him!"

"Sensei, will that work?" Jay looked to his sensei. "Could we have an ultimate tornado of creation?"

"It's worth a shot," Sensei replied. "Go Ninja, stop the Overlord!

The five ninja raced to the bottom floor of Borg Tower, bursting through the doors to the street. The Overlord grinned down at the ninja and let out an evil giggle.

"What can you do to stop me?" The Overlord growled.

The ninja looked to each other and nodded before beginning.

"Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Ice!"

"Lightning!"

"Energy!"

The five ninja's spinjitzu combined, forming a huge tornado that was larger then the Overlord himself.

"No... No!... NO!" The Overlord screamed as he was sucked into the tornado, killing him once and for all.

* * *

The five ninja all lay on the ground, facing the sky.

"Ugh..." Kai groaned and sat up.

"Did we win?" Jay asked softly.

"I-I think so..." Cole muttered.

"I believe you are correct, Cole..." Zane smiled at his friend.

The doors of Borg Tower burst open and Wu, Garmadon, Nya, Pixal, Cyrus, Ed, and Edna all rushed out, greeting the ninja.

"You did it!" Nya cried and embraced Kai and Jay tightly.

"This feels familiar..." Kai muttered.

"Yep..." Jay replied.

"Jay!" Ed and Edna cried happily.

"Mom! Dad!" Jay shouted back and embraced them.

A symphony of greetings and reunions filled the air.

"Lloyd!"

"Dad!"

"Pixal!"

"Zane!"

"Sensei!"

People filled the streets, all cheering the heroes that had once again saved them from the evil of the Overlord.

Nya turned to Jay and smiled brightly, kissing him softly.

Jay blushed before asking, "So, are you and I back together?"

"I guess so," Nya smiled and pulled out her engagement ring, sliding it onto her finger. "Oh, and yes, I will marry you."

Jay smiled happily and pulled Nya close to him, hugging her tightly.

"I'm so happy Nya! If only Beezee was still here..."

"I am here, sir!"

Jay's eyes widened as he looked up and saw his other nindroid friend, fully repaired.

"Beezee?! But how!?"

"Eh, I don't know. Lazy writing I guess."

* * *

**There we go! A really crappy ending to a really crappy story! Yeah, this story went on for a long time before it finally finished. Longer then I had wanted it to. But, hey I really did have fun writing this. So I want to thank all of my readers, favoriters(?), followers, and anyone who supported this story. It means so much to me. So, thank you for reading and leave a review if you'd like.**


End file.
